SEVEN DAYS KOOKV
by Muffluousse
Summary: 「Seven days to fallin in love with him, can i?」 Top!Dom Jeon Jungkook; Sub!Bottom Kim Taehyung. Start on : 13/06/2018. End : 404 not found.
1. Day 1 Monday

**Muffs present**

" **Seven Days"**

 **Jeon Jungkook ― Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungra as Jungkook's twin**

Notes : Part dari setiap cerita ini akan cukup atau mungkin sangat panjang, jadi tolong tabahkan hati serta mata dan tangan kalian untuk membaca cerita ini! :" D

Alur maju , mundur cantik!

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Monday,**

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, pertanda jika jam istirahat telah berlangsung. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang terlihat tengah berbincang satu sama lain, ada yang tengah bergerombol sembari berjalan menuju kantin, dan ada juga yang tengah mengobrol serta duduk dirumput halaman sekolah. Semuanya terlihat monoton, setidaknya itu menurut Taehyung.

Anak itu hanya menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk memainkan bolpoin, terduduk statis dengan pandangan tepat keluar kelas. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut, menatap beberapa siswa dari kelas serta jurusan lain sibuk berbincang dan berlalu lalang.

 _Untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang..._

Matanya memperhatikan seorang wanita berkuncir satu yang nampak begitu semangat berjalan, mengabaikan sepenuhnya keberisikan dari kelasnya.

 _Pertama, kau akan melihat wajah mereka..._

 _Lalu kaki mereka atau bahkan dada mereka, kan?_

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, menatap penuh kepada dua orang siswi yang nampak asik berbicara dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibir mereka.

 _Jika kau seorang laki – laki..._

 _Apa ada lagi yang kalian perhatikan?_

Tangannya berhenti memainkan bolpoin, ia refleks menoleh kearah sampingnya; memastikan apa ada orang lain atau tidak. Pasalnya, kini ada dua orang siswi yang berdiri tak jauh di luar sana tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia enggan disangka terlalu percaya diri, maka itu memastikan kehadiran orang lain disampingnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tapi, tak ada siapapun disamping sana. Kosong, maka dari itu Taehyung kembali menoleh kearah dua gadis yang masih melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman merekah. Sesekali Taehyung dapat lihat keduanya saling berpandangan. Dengan senyuman manis, Taehyung pun ikut melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Mengundang pekikan heboh dari keduanya,

"AH! Aku merasa sangat malu." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah bersemu merah muda dan pekikan senang,

Taehyung masih terus melambaikan tangan, hingga pada detik selanjutnya ia terdiam. Kembali termenung menatap jendela dengan tangan yang ia tumpu bersamaan,

 _Tidak hanya laki – laki, tetapi semua orang seperti itu.._

Taehyung menghilangkan senyumannya, menatap kearah meja dan menggosok tengkuknya pelan,

 _Tidak ada yang peduli tentang apa yang mereka tidak dapat lihat. Contohnya seperti hati,_

 _Apa gadis itu tidak seperti ku?_ Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku dan menguap dengan suara yang cu―

"Aw.."

―up keras. Taehyung mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari seseorang disampingnya, ia mengusap bagian itu pelan. Menatap tajam kearah perempuan yang teramat sangat ia kenali, perempuan itu hanya bertolak pinggang dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Yak! Kau, kenapa kau memukulku, hah?"

Taehyung meringis kecil, saat merasakan kepalanya masih saja terasa sakit. "Penampilanmu sebagai seorang wanita rasanya berbanding terbalik dengan sikapmu, Jungra."

"Jungra, kau―" ucapannya tertahan sesaat setelah gadis bernama Jungra itu mengacungkan bolpoin tepat diwajah Taehyung,

"Ya, _neo – reul._ " Taehyung berkedip konstan, menatap gadis disampingnya polos,

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.." Jungra berujar dramatis, menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya dengan acungan bolpoin yang masih saja berada tepat didepan wajah Taehyung,

"Taehyungie, karena hal yang tidak baik yang kau lakukan. Tanpa kau sadari atau tidak, menguap keras dengan wajahmu yang sangat sedap dipandang itu membuat kau ditendang jauh – jauh."

Taehyung memutar matanya jengah, sahabatnya itu mulai lagi. Berkata berlebihan dnegan wajah yang menyebalkan, "Aku menyadari dan tau akan semuanya, Jungra. Aku sudah sangat paham dengan semuanya." Taehyung menjawab malas dan perlahan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengundang decakan dari gadis yang bernotabene sahabatnya itu,

"Sangat menyedihkan.." gumam Jungra,

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehat orang lain. Ini hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk kekasih centilmu itu memutuskanmu." Sambung Jungra, gadis itu kini beranjak menuju bangku didepan Taehyung. Bersandar pada meja, membelakangi Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, beralih menopang dagu dengan lipatan tangan dibawahnya. "Tidak perlu cemas, kami bahkan telah berpisah."

"Oh? Sudah? Kapan?" Jungra berujar heboh, berbalik menatap Taehyung antusias.

Taehyung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan tubuh yang dia coba tegakkan, " 'Taehyung oppa bukanlah Taehyung oppa yang aku pikirkan selama ini.' Ia bilang seperti itu kemarin."

Selanjutnya Taehyung terdiam, kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela. Disana, terlihat jelas kilasan balik akan kejadian yang menyakitkan hatinya.

" _Kau mengecewakanku.. dengan sisi dirimu yang satu itu.." Gadis itu berujar pelan dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Taehyung,_

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lelah, mencodongkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Dari semuanya, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka harapkan. Mereka datang untuk mengungkapkan dan mereka juga merasa kecewa saat aku bukanlah seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

Jungra terkekeh pelan, " _Well, you can't blame them either, huh?"_

"Kau dengan segala kemampuan bahasa inggrismu selalu mampu membuatku sakit kepala." Taehyung mengeluh sembari mengacak surainya asal,

"Pada kasusmu, perbedaan antara penampilan dan kepribadianmu itu terlalu besar."

"Secara garis besar, itu sama saja penipuan." Jelas Jungra,

Gadis itu menarik satu kursi dan mendudukinya menghadap Taehyung, "Pesona akan dirimu begitu indah, mampu membuat para gadis atau bahkan lelaki lain bersujud dibawah kakimu. Bahkan diriku pun demikian, meskipun sebenarnya aku tau seperti apa dirimu itu."

"Tch, bicara apa kau ini?"

"Tapi Jungra.." Taehyung membuka suara, membuat Jungra yang sejak awal berniat berbicara jadi terdiam,

"Aku penasaran apakah aku akan beruntung atau tidak untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang nampak begitu realistic seperti mu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, pipi Jungra bersemu merah. Gadis itu menunduk, membuat surai cokelat miliknya yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar lantas ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, mau mencoba berkencan denganku?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menatap sahabat sejak 3 tahun lalunya itu lekat. Jungra memang tak terduga, gadis itu selalu mempunyai kejutan yang sangat indah. Meski nampak sepert laki – laki, tapi sebenarnya gadis itu berhati begitu lembut. Taehyung merasa beruntung bertemu dengan gadis tomboy itu, ya setidaknya ia selalu menjadi pelindung paling ampuh saat Taehyung mulai dikerubuni oleh para wanita disekolahnya seperti lebah yang mengitari nektar bunga.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Menyetujui hal itu sangat konyol.."

Jungra memiringkan kepalanya, senyuman meluntur saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Gadis itu tersenyum, mencoba memaklumi; meski sebenarnya ada bagian dari hatinya yang terdengar retak. "Benar, itu sangat konyol. Meskipun kau tidak merasakan apapun saat pertama kali memulai." Suara Jungra mengecil,

"Jatuh cinta pada seseorang..." Taehyung menjeda perkataannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu.." sambung Taehyung,

Kemudian keduanya sama – sama terdiam, terlarut pada pemikiran masing – masing. Membiarkan kebisingan kelas mengisi keheningan yang terjadi,

"Oi, Taehyung! Ingin pizza?" suara itu memecah keheningan keduanya,

Tersenyum lebar, Taehyung meraih uluran majalah yang diberikan Jimin padanya. "Oh, sepertinya lezat."

"Benar, aku ingin pizza dengan taburan daging dan juga terong." Sambung Jimin,

"Itu terdengar lezat, bukan?"

Taehyung dan Jungra saling berpandangan, keduanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu, ketiganya nampak larut dalam daftar menu pizza yang ada.

"Hey, apa _dia_ tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" seorang siswi berucap, mengalihkan atensi ketiga sahabat itu.

"Apa dia terkena demam?" temannya menimpali, "Eh.. Aku khawatir.."

"Hari ini hari Senin, huh?" keduanya menatap sesuatu dari balik jendela kelas, "Ah, perilaku Jungkook selalu bisa mengambil hati semua gadis.."

Ketiganya mendengarkan percakapan dua siswi tadi penasaran, meski sebenarnya percakapan seperti itu sering kali dibicarakan dikelas ini. Tapi, rasanya ketiga orang itu masih saja asing.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung bergumam kecil,

"Taehyung, kau berada di club memanah bersamanya, kan?"

Club memanah? Taehyung terdiam, mencoba mengingat nama itu. "Ah, benar. Jeon Jungkook. Kalau tidak salah ia berada ditingkat dua."

"Benar, kalian berdua sama – sama tampan, apakah kalian berdua berkawan baik?" tanya Jimin,

Taehyung menyerengit, "Ah anak itu, ia tidak benar – benar datang ke ruang latihan sebenarnya. Bahkan, aku hanya tahu namanya saja."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Wah, anak itu berbohong pada ibu?" Jungra bergumam dengan ekspresi setengah kesal,

Jimin dan Taehyung saling memandang, keduanya seolah bertanya melalui pandangan mata. Jimin menggeleng pelan saat Taehyung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya kearah Jungra, melihat hal tersebut Taehyung menaikkan sebelah bibirnya dan bertingkah seolah ingin memukul Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Kau mengenal Jungkook, Jungra – ah?"

"Dasar pendek, selain tubuh ternyata otakmu juga sama pendeknya hah?" Jungra bersungut kesal, membuat Jimin dengan sulutan emosi berniat mencubit lengan sahabat bermulut pedasnya itu,

"Memang, ada apa dengan 'Senin' dan Jungkook?" Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Ah itu, Jungkook akan pergi berkencan dengan gadis atau lelaki yang pertama mengungkapkan perasaan padanya dalam seminggu."

"Well, dia cukup populer. Jadi, tak heran jika setiap Senin ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan perasaan." Jungra menjelaskan antusias,

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

"Tentu saja ia akan mengatakan 'Ya' pada orang itu."

Taehyung nampak terkejut, "Tak peduli siapapun yang mengungkapkannya?"

"Yups, tidak peduli siapapun itu." Jimin menimpali, "Kau serius, Jiminie?"

"Benar Taehyungie."

Jungra menarik sedikit kursinya, anak itu menopang dagu dan menatap Taehyung sembari menjelaskan, "Lalu, pada tujuh hari kemudian ia akan mengatakan seperti ini pada pasangannya, 'Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu, ayo berpisah.' Dan setelah itu ia akan meninggalkan pasangannya begitu saja."

"Eih, angkuh sekali dia." Taehyung berkomentar, merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap lelaki bernama Jungkook itu.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena lelaki itu nampak begitu playboy dimata Taehyung, dan lagi lelaki itu nampak seperti mempermainkan pasangannya sendiri. Seharusnya lelaki itu menjaga baik – baik perasaan pasangannya, ya setidaknya ia harus memutuskan dengan jauh lebih baik lagi. Bukan dengan cara seperti itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mengingat perkataan Jungra tadi, membuat ia sedikit meringis miris. Tentu saja karena semua yang dilakukan Jungkook terasa begitu mirip dengan apa yang biasa ia dapatkan jika berpacaran dengan seorang gadis.

Terhitung sudah 3 kali ia diputuskan dengan alasan yang sama pada gadis yang berbeda. Ah, mirisnya...

"Tentu saja begitu, orang lain tidak akan mengerti yang orang populer pikirkan."

"Tch, tentu saja begitu Jimin. Bagi setiap gadis atau lelaki berstatus bottom, dapat berkencan dengan Jungkook adalah sebuah Jackpot!"

Taehyung bungkam, terdiam menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berdebat tentang sosok Jungkook. " _Ya,_ seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu?" tanyanya,

"Hm, Jeon Jungkook ya. Dia tinggi, memiliki rahang tegas, tubuh berisi dengan tinggi yang ideal. Matanya sedikit bulat, dan jika ia tertawa biasanya akan terlihat gigi kelinci. Oh, atau kau lihat saja Jungra! Jeon Jungkook sangat mirip dengan Jungra, ia duplikat jantan dari sahabat kelinci betina kita." Jimin menunjuk Jungra pada akhir penjelasannya.

"Dia mirip Jungra?" Taehyung menatap Jungra lekat, "Kau dan Jungkook itu..."

"Yeah, dia saudara kembarku.." Jungra berujar malas,

Dan Taehyung menganga dramatis, ia tak menyangka jika sahabat yang menemaninya selama tiga tahun itu memiliki saudara kembar. Semula ia berpikir jika ia adalah sahabat yang sudah sangat baik dan dekat hingga tahu segala tentang Jungra, namun sepertinya ia salah. Buktinya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jungra memiliki saudara kembar. Oh, apa mungkin Jungra sendiri yang tak mengatakannya? Entahlah, yang pasti disinilah adalah Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Jungra sekaligus perkataan Jimin. Jelas sudah, Taehyung memang bukan tipikal sahabat yang baik.

Mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Taehyung, Jungra berkata "Bukan seperti itu, kau sahabat terbaik yang ku miliki, Taehyungie. Hanya saja, saat aku mengenalkan Jungkook kau tidak ada bersama kami. Saat itu kau sedang sakit, dan hanya ada si pendek Jimin saat Jungkook menghampiriku dikelas ini."

Taehyung bejengit, tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap telapak tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Taehyung memasukkan tangannya pada sak celana seragam yang ia kenakan,

"Oi, Taehyungie.." panggil Jimin saat ia melihat Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju luar kelas,

"Apa?" Taehyung berhenti, menoleh kearah Jimin dan Jungra, "Bukankah kita akan memesan pizza?" ujarnya, "Aku akan meninggalkan kertas ujianku padamu!" sambungnya sembari tersenyum kearah Jungra dan berjalan mundur,

Gadis itu nampak bingung, "Taehyungie, tunggu... eh?" belum tuntas ia mengatakan ucapannya Taehyung sudah keluar dari kelas,

"Anak itu selalu berpikir dengan cara luar biasa.." Jimin berpendapat, disampingnya Jungra hanya tersenyum sembari menyandarkan tubuh kemeja yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ya, secara normal kau tidak akan betah dengan itu." Jungra menimpali dengan tawa,

Keduanya saling memandang, seolah – olah ada suatu pemikiran yang sama – sama tersambung diantara keduanya, kemudian Jimin dan Jungra tertawa akan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

...

Hari ini sangat cerah, terlihat begitu jelas dari sinaran mentari yang terlalu terang. Ditambah lagi, langit begitu biru dengan awan putih yang bergerak slow motion. Dan dibawah langit itu, Taehyung lagi – lagi terduduk. Kali ini ia bersandar pada pagar sekolah, duduk dengan posisi satu kaki ia tegakkan untuk menopang satu tangannya. Ia menatap langit dengan serengitan pada dahinya, nampak ia tengah berpikir akan sesuatu hal.

 _Orang normal tidak mengerti akan apa yang orang populer pikirkan,_

Taehyung mengulang perkataan Jimin dalam hati, _Aku merasa seperti pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sebelumnya._

 _Tentu saja, itu terucap begitu saja dalam keadaan yang berbeda._

Taehyung masih menatap langit dan berbetah diri dengan lamuan serta pikirannya sendiri, _Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan hal ini... Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu?_

Ia menghela nafas dengan pandangan yang ia turunkan, namun atensinya teralihkan saat sebuah mobil berwarna merah melintas melewati dirinya yang terduduk. Ia menatap mobil itu penuh rasa ingin tahu, bahkan otaknya mulai menerka – nerka. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seolah menunggu hal yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Rasa penasarannya terbayar, saat netranya menangkap sosok yang ia bicarakan tadi keluar dari mobil sport merah itu.

Oh? Bagaimana ia tahu jika itu Jeon Jungkook? Tentu saja, karena wajah lelaki itu benar – benar mirip dengan sahabatanya ―Jeon Jungra.

 _Rasanya mengerikan jika Jungra berbentuk seperti ini juga.._

"Bye.." ia mendengar sekaligus melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat melambaikan tangan dan berujar ramah pada Jungkook,

 _Oh my, well, i'm certainly more decent._

Jungkook menoleh, seakan menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana. Ia melambaikan tangan pada sang pria sebelum akhirnya menyampirkan tas ransel pada bahunya. Lelaki itu nampak tersenyum kearah Taehyung, dan mau tak mau Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat pagi.."

Taehyung mengangguk samar, "Kau datang lebih awal hari ini."

"Apa itu kekasih seminggumu? Dia nampak lebih tua dari 20.."

Jungkook berjalan mendekat, menyandarkan tubuh bongsornya pada gerbang sekolah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Taehyung. Lelaki itu bahkan terlihat ikut menyandarkan satu kakinya di gerbang, "Kau cukup memperhatikan rupanya, sunbae."

"Tapi, kau salah dalam memperkirakan." Jungkook menatap kelain arah saat berujar begitu,

"Huh? Bukankah kau pergi berkencan dengan mereka saat mereka mengungkapkannya?" Taehyung merasa semakin penasaran dengan Jungkook.

Kalau dilihat – lihat, yang dikatakan Jimin ada benarnya juga. Lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook itu memang sangat tampan dan juga nampak begitu sempurna. Taehyung bahkan bisa memperkirakan sudah banyak perempuan atau bahkan lelaki yang jatuh pada pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia berbeda.." jawaban itu membuat Taehyung mengangguk pelan,

Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung yang terduduk, "Anyway, sunbae. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, "Bukankah sekarang masih waktunya pelajaran berlangsung?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu pizza." Taehyung menjawab dengan tangan yang kini memeluk kedua kakinya, "Anggap saja belajar sendiri." Taehyung menoleh kearah lain,

Sedangkan Jungkook yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa memperhatikan sang sunbae yang nampak begitu santai terduduk, "Ah, aku melihatnya." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook memilih bungkam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ia memandang lekat lelaki itu. Dan pikirannya kembali menerawang saat ia mengobrol dengan Jungra serta Jimin tadi,

" _Satu minggu.. bukankah itu cukup untuk bermimpi, benar?" Jimin tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar, "Jungkook adalah perjuangan yang sangat sempurna." Pada akhir kata, mata Jimin tak lepas dari pandangan yang tengah memuja._

Taehyung terdiam, masih menatap kearah Jungkook yang kini tengah tertunduk dan memainkan ujung sepatunya. Ia masih terdiam, seolah perkataan Jimin menjadi rayuan paling menarik baginya. Dilain sisi, Jungkook sebenarnya cukup gugup saat mengetahui jika ia dipandang sedemikian lekat oleh Taehyung. Dengan keberanian penuh, ia mencoba menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan senyuman ramah, "Ada apa, sunbae?"

"Ah, tidak." Ujar Taehyung, "Hari ini, kau belum mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan perasaan?"

"Ah, belum sama sekali."

"Jadi, ini menjadi sebuah awalan, huh?"

Jungkook berdecak kecil, "Bahkan setelah 3 tahun, kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Aku hanya baru mengetahuinya." Taehyung terkekeh kikuk dengan posisi yang masih saja sama, "Jadi, kau benar – benar akan menerima mereka selama mereka yang mengatakannya pertama?" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menoleh cepat kearahnya,

"Meskipun mereka tidak termasuk dalam deretan tipemu?"

Dan Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar hal itu, "Tipe? Kau tidak akan tahu hanya melalui penglihatan, benarkan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, dari penampilan mereka?"

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan." Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Hm, sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran akan hal itu.." Jungkook sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan,

"Contohnya, penampilan yang gentle atau mungkin tipe seseorang yang cukup seksi." Jelas Taehyung,

Jungkook refleks menoleh kearah Taehyung, "Ah, tapi aku suka wajahmu, sunbae." Ia beralih membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, "Apa benar itu tipe yang sesuai?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia menghela nafas sembari menatap depannya. _Ini terlihat seperti tidak mudah untuk ditebak,_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat, seakan menunggu jawaban dari belah bibir Taehyung. Taehyung masih terdiam, larut dalam pemikirannya.

 _Dan pemikiran termudah tentang 'Bagaimana reaksi lelaki ini?'_

Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya akan segala hal, ia harus mencoba hal yang satu ini. Ia sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan segala penjelasan Jimin tadi, jadi ia harus berani mencoba akan hal satu ini. Lantas, dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia kumpulkan, ia menatap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tepat dimata.

"...pergi berkencan denganku, Jungkook."

Jungkook terdiam, bukan main terkejut dengan pengungkapan senior satu tingkat diatasnya itu. Ia terus menatap Taehyung tepat dimata, terdiam statis meski jantungnya berkhianat dengan berdegup begitu berisik.

Hening, keduanya hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Mereka nampak seperti sedang menganalisa satu sama lain atau bahkan nampak seperti sama – sama terkejut dengan kata yang terlontar barusan.

Namun suara motor yang mendekat memecah keheningan keduanya, Taehyung adalah orang yang pertama kali memutuskan pandangan keduanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat pengantar pizza tengah mengeluarkan dua box pizza dari box motornya.

"Apa kau Kim Taehyung?" ujar sang pengantar pizza,

Taehyung mengangguk sembari membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor dan berdiri tegak,

"Totalnya 30.000 won. "

Taehyung dengan segera merogoh saku belakang celananya, berniat mengambil dompet yang senantiasa bersemedi disana. Tapi nampaknya kali ini ia kembali ceroboh, maka dengan sedikit gelisah ia memeriksa saku bagian jas seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Ah ini buruk, dompetku tertinggal didalam tas.." Taehyung menggerutu saat tak menemukan dompet itu,

Lama terdiam memperhatikan, secara refleks Jungkook mengeluarkan dompet miliknya dan mengeluarkan 3 lembar 10.000 won. "Ah, ini dia. Aku akan membayarnya." Ujar Jungkook sembari menyerahkan uang tersebut,

"Ah terimakasih." Sang pengatar mengulurkan dua kotak pizza itu pada Jungkook dan mengambil pembayaran yang seharusnya.

Pengantar pizza itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedua anak adam yang masih sama – sama terdiam. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengangkat sedikit kotak pizza itu dan menghirup aroma khas makanan tersebut. Menyadari jika Taehyung dengan segera merapatkan kedua tangannya dan menghadap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, aku meninggalkan dompetku didalam kelas." Taehyung berujar penuh kemelasan, "Aku akan meggantikan uangmu nanti Jungkook, aku akan memberikannya pada Jungra nanti."

Mengangguk samar, Jungkook menyerahkan kedua kotak pizza itu pada Taehyung dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Daijoube, jangan dipikirkan, sunbae." Ia menyodorkan kotak pizza itu pada Taehyung, "Ini akan dingin jika kau tidak segera kembali kekelas untuk memakannya."

Bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang meraih kotak itu, Jungkook dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya sesudah ia membungkuk hormat. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatapnya, bahkan anak itu baru saja ingin membuka mulut. Taehyung terdiam, ia berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh.

Taehyung menatap kotak pada genggamannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kepergian Jungkook. Ia akui jika hatinya sedikit tidak tenang setelah ia dengan lancangnya mengajak lelaki paling populer itu berkencan. Ditambah lagi, ia bersikap sedikit ceroboh serta memalukan dihadapannya. Dengan ringisan pada belah bibirnya, Taehyung memukul pelan kepalanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Dan dilain sisi, Jungkook diam – diam berhenti dan menatap tingkah laku Taehyung dari kejauhan. Matanya terlihat menyipit dengan senyuman yang ia sembunyikan dari balik tundukan yang ia lakukan. Menggeleng pelan, dengan kekehan pada bibirnya, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

...

"Kelas telah berakhir, kalian diperkenankan keluar sekarang." Seorang guru tersenyum ramah sembari merapikan beberapa buku diatas meja,

"Selamat siang." Lagi, sang guru berujar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, dan sekarang giliran para siswa dan siswi lah yang sibuk ber – riuh ria.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang membenahi peralatan alat tulis, ada juga yang sudah berjalan keluar sembari mengobrol bersama teman lainnya. Dan hal itu tak luput juga dari Jimin yang menoleh sekilas kearah Taehyung dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas.

"Taehyung, bagaimana dengan overwatch setelah pulang sekolah?" ucap Jimin sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya.

Anak itu menoleh kearah Jimin, mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman kotak khasnya. Tapi didetik selanjutnya anak itu nampak mengingat sesuatu hal, "Ah, tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.."

"Apa itu?" Jimin penasaran, "Bukankah kau telah mengambil istirahat dari clubmu?"

Taehyung menutup tasnya, "Ini bukan tentang club, Jiminie." Begitu jawabnya,

"Ah, Jungkook." Suara Taehyung membuat Jimin menoleh kearah pintu kelas, dimana Jungkook berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang menurut Jimin sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya,

 _Oh ayolah Jimin, bilang saja jika anak itu sangat mirip dengan Jeon Jungra yang berstatus sahabatmu._

"Jungkook?" Jimin menatap Taehyung penuh penjelasan, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas cengiran Taehyung dan gerak anak itu mengambil dompet dari dalam tas.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Taehyung memilih berdiri dari tempat ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook sembari membuka dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar won untuk menggantikan uang yang dipakainya tadi.

"Ini, sebelum aku lupa untuk mengembalikan uangmu." Taehyung tersenyum sembari menyerahkan uang itu pada Jungkook.

Anak itu hanya terdiam sembari bersandar pada pintu, bahkan ia tetap bersandar saat mengambil beberapa uang yang diberikan. Pandangannya tertuju pada uang pada tangannya, "Jadi kau berada di kelas 5?" Jungkook berujar dengan nada dibuat terkejut, "Wah, ini suatu kebetulan yang menarik. Aku juga berada di kelas 2 – 5." Sambung Jungkook dengan tangan yang sibuk melipat uang menjadi dua bagian dan memasukannya pada saku jas Taehyung,

"Huh?" Taehyung mengikuti arah tangan Jungkook dengan mata yang berkedip bingung,

"Aku sangat penasaran, apakah kita bisa pulang bersama atau tidak untuk sekarang."

Taehyung masih merasa bingung, terlebih lagi saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. Maka dari itu, lagi – lagi ia hanya berucap, "Huh?" dengan wajah bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, sunbae?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Bukan aku, tapi kau." Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku bebas." Jawab Jungkook dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana,

"Hey, bukankah kau memiliki club? Aktivitas club."

Taehyung lantas bersedekap tangan, menatap Jungkook tajam dengan mata yang disipitkan. Yang ditatap pun hanya mengalihkan pandangan, sebetulnya merasa sangat malas ketika sudah menyinggung akan clubnya itu.

"Anggap ini sebagai peringatan dari kakak tingkatmu di club, kau hanya menyia – nyiakan bakatmu jika kau ingin tahu." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, wajahnya bahkan ia buat seserius mungkin saat berbicara. "Datanglah sesekali."

Pernyataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menarik senyum disudut bibir, ia mengubah posisinya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. "Baiklah aku akan datang." Jungkook menyodorkan ponselnya, "Tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku meminta nomor sekaligus e-mailmu, sunbae?"

"Huh?" Taehyung kembali pada mode blanknya, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghubungimu, mungkin suatu saat aku butuh?"

"Butuh?" Taehyung menyerengitkan alisnya, "Kupikir kau bukan seseorang dengan tipe yang sejauh ini?"

Jungkook terdiam, menatap Taehyung dengan tangan yang sebenarnya sudah siap untuk mengetikan nomor sekaligus email sang sunbae. "Kenapa..." ucapannya terpotong oleh Taehyung yang menyengir kearahnya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya,

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya, "Ini, cari saja kontakku disini. Aku tidak terlalu paham cara menggunakannya." Taehyung berujar pelan pada akhir kalimat dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jungkook.

Dengan semangat Jungkook mengambil ponsel tersebut dan dengan cepat mengetikan nomor serta e-mail Taehyung. Senyuman tak luput dari bibir tipisnya, setelah beberapa saat fokusnya diberikan pada ponsel, Jungkook mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah, tak perlu waktu yang lama hanya untuk menggunakan ponsel." Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit tertohok, karena anak itu terkesan mengoloknya kuno secara tidak langsung karena ia tak paham cara menggunakan ponsel.

Dengan kesal, Taehyung menginjak kaki Jungkook keras. Membuat sang korban penginjakan meringis kesakitan dan sedikit berlompat – lompat ditempat.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Jimin memulai percakapan setelah lama ia dan Jungra hanya sibuk memperhatikan interaksi keduanya,

Jungra bergedik acuh dengan sebuah seringai pada bibirnya, "Siapa yang tahu." Jawab Jungra, "Bukankah Taehyung bilang tadi kalau keduanya baru saja bertegur sapa?"

"Ah benar, aku jadi penasaran.." Jimin menimpali, "Ya, Jeon Jungra?" panggilan Jimin membuat atensi Jungra teralihkan, gadis itu menatap Jimin dengan dagu yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Wae?" dan pertanyaan Jungra malah tidak dijawab oleh Jimin karena anak itu malah sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

...

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Tae – tae hyung mulai sekarang."

"Eh?" Taehyung refleks memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman kelinci yang menggemaskan, "Tidak ada alasan khusus selain Jungra juga memanggilmu begitu kan?"

"Oh, aku sudah memasukan kontakku juga didalam sana, Taetae hyung." Jungkook melirik Jungra sekilas, "Sampai jumpa besok, hyung." Dan anak itu melenggang pergi dari posisinya,

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. Well, tingkah laku Jungkook cukup membuat dirinya bingung. Namun satu hal yang ia anggap sebuah kemajuan, mereka kini telah saling bertukar kontak. Meski tadi Jungkook nampak memilih diam saat ia memberikan sebuah pengungkapan, tapi anak itu terlihat seperti menyutujui segalanya.

Ia tak perlu ambil pusing, anggap saja jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh, Jungkook!" Taehyung sedikit berlari saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu,

Beruntung anak itu belum terlalu jauh untuk mendengar panggilan Taehyung, lelaki bermarga Jeon itu nampak sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri; seolah menunggu hal lain yang diucapkan Taehyung.

"Club, datanglah latihan esok pagi."

Jungkook nampak terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian anak itu memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat Taehyung yang berada dibelakangnya. Dengan senyuman jahil serta kerlingan pada matanya, Jungkook berucap,

"Jika Taehyungie sunbae berkata begitu.. aku akan datang." Anak itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan,

Bahkan, selepas bicara begitu ia langsung melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang lagi – lagi terpaku dan memandangi Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jungkook?_

...

 _Bertanya untuk pulang pulang bersama..._

Taehyung termenung sepanjang dirinya menuruni anak tangga seorang diri. Tidak dapat dikatakan seorang diri sebenarnya, karena berjarak beberapa langkah didepannya terdapat beberapa orang siswa dan siswi yang juga tengah berbincang selama perjalanan mereka.

 _Bertanya nomor ponsel serta alamat e-mailku.._

Anak itu seakan terlarut pada pemikirannya, _Semuanya terlalu mendadak._

Dan Taehyung berhenti tepat pada tangga ke 15 yang ia turuni tadi, terdiam dengan kepala yang ia telengkan. Tatapannya lurus pada depannya, meski kosong tak ada apapun. Kepalanya tiba – tiba menunduk, melirik kearah uang yang berada disaku jasnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil uang tersebut, menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh kebelakang. Seolah menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Kilasan balik atas segala hal yang ia jalani hari ini terputar sepanjang ia memperhatikan belakangnya. Rasanya sedikit aneh karena semuanya begitu mendadak. Meski senang harus ia akui, tapi tetap saja semuanya terlalu awal untuk Taehyung.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Ia bergumam pelan dengan senyuman miris pada bibirnya, dan dengan bahu yang ia gedikan, anak itu melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah.

 **To be continue...**

 **Author Notes :**

4373 Words Count, mueheheh panjang banget ya...

Jujur, ini sama sekali ngga kerasa kalau udah ngetik segini panjangnya. Ya, semoga saja kalian ngga bosen ya bacanya xD. Maafkan saya yang terlalu bersemangat dalam project cerita satu ini hehehe.

Oh iya, kemungkinan Muff bakalan nambah beberapa cerita disini, tenang aja, cerita lain yang sempet menjadi bahan kekepoan lainnya juga akan dilanjutkan satu persatu. Mungkin diusahakan untuk setidaknya mengupdate 2 – 3 cerita pada akhir pekan. Atau mari kita sebut jika Jum'at – Minggu akan masing – masing muff update 1 – 2 cerita. Doakan saja kuota selalu cukup dan niat mengupdate terkumpul!

Dan juga, cerita ini akan menjadi cerita dengan part terpanjang yang Muff miliki. Sebenarnya, awal ngetik ini Muff mau buat ya maksimal itu 2000 words, tapi setelah dipikir – pikir; karena setiap part akan diawali dari nama hari. Jadi Muff memutuskan untuk membuatnya ya sementok atau se – selesainya hari pada setiap part. So, harap memaklumi kepanjangan cerita kali ini xD.

Baiklah, sekian yang dapat Muff utarakan sebagai informasi buat kalian semua! Sampai berjumpa dipart atau cerita lainnya sayangku!

So, Muffluousse log out!

Jakarta, 13/06/2018.


	2. Day 2 Tuesday, Part 1

**Muffs present**

" **Seven Days"**

 **Jeon Jungkook ― Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungra as Jungkook's twin**

Notes : Part dari setiap cerita ini akan cukup atau mungkin sangat panjang, jadi tolong tabahkan hati serta mata dan tangan kalian untuk membaca cerita ini! :" D

Alur maju , mundur cantik!

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Tuesday,**

Wangi tanah yang dibasahi ribuan tetes air hujan adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indera penciuman Jungra. Sumber wangi yang berasal dari minyak aksiri itu semakin menyeruak ketika Jungra membuka gorden kamarnya lebar – lebar. Pergantian langit dari gelap menuju terang menjadi hal pertama yang Jungra lihat.

Gadis itu nampak hanya diam, terduduk pada kursi yang sengaja ia taruh didekat jendela kamarnya. Ia terbiasa bangun jauh lebih awal sebelum matahari merangkak naik keperaduan. Itu hanya suatu kebiasaan Jungra sejak kecil, dimana ia sangat menyukai suasana terbitnya sang mentari. Baginya itu sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Terlebih lagi keheningan yang ada seakan mendukung segala suasana.

 _Sejauh apa hubungan Taehyung serta Jungkook sebenarnya,_

Jungra beralih menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas kursi dan memeluk kaki tersebut erat. Pandangannya tak luput dari depannya.

" _ **Aku sangat penasaran, apakah kita bisa pulang bersama atau tidak untuk sekarang."**_

" _ **Huh?" dengan wajah bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.**_

 _Dari cara Jungkook berbicara saat itu atau bahkan dari cara Taehyung menanggapinya, terlihat kalau ada sesuatu diantara keduanya.._

 _Tapi apa?_

"Oh, eomma baru saja ingin membangunkanmu, Jungra."

Suara itu menyadarkan Jungra dari lamunannya. Anak itu terperanjat dari duduknya hingga terjatuh akibat salah satu kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kursi.

"Apa eomma begitu mengejutkanmu? Kau tidak apa – apa, sayang?" tanya sang eomma dengan nada penuh kecemasan,

Jungra menggeleng pelan, " _Aniyo eomma, nan gwaenchana._ " Jungra segera berdiri dan mengusap bagian kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau yakin?" Jungra mengangguk meyakinkan sang eomma yang terlihat menaruh dua gelas susu diatas meja belajar miliknya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma menaruh susu kalian berdua diatas meja." Sang eomma tersenyum lembut, "Jika Jungkook sudah bangun, beritahu ia untuk cepat meminum susu." Diakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri.

Jungra mengangguk samar, memastikan segalanya telah ia ingat dengan baik sebelum ia kembali terduduk dikursinya setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kembali termenung, pikirannya terasa begitu penuh saat ini. Perasaan senang sekaligus sedih berpadu menjadi satu hanya karena kejadian yang ia ingat kemarin. Maka dengan geraman rendah yang ia keluarkan, ia mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh meja.

...

Suara dering ponsel mengusik tidur lelap Jungkook. Ia mendengus sebal saat menoleh dan mendapati ponselnya lah yang berdering. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat siapa pemanggil gila yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

 _Ah, sudah kuduga..._

Jungkook mendengus sekali lagi, netranya terpejam sejenak saat menemukan nama "Min Yoongi" pada layar ponselnya.

 _Yoongi dengan segala jiwa bebas dan beraninya seakan tak pernah lelah menghantuiku..._

 _ **Jungkook masih bersantai ria diatas sofa dengan tangan memegang komik kesayangannya saat suara langkah kaki semakin mendekatinya. Ia sedikit mengintip melalui ujung komik untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi pelaku keberisikan itu. Mendapati Yoongi berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, Jungkook sedikit menyerengitkan alisnya saat tangan Yoongi malah beralih mengambil komik Jungkook dan melemparnya keatas meja kecil didekat sana.**_

" _ **Hyung, kenapa kau―" ucapan serta gerakan Jungkook untuk bangkit terpotong oleh Yoongi.**_

 _ **Lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun diatasnya itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook pelan dan mengunci tangannya erat. Yoongi tersenyum manis saat mengetahui Jungkok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.**_

" _ **Hyung, Jungra akan salah paham kalau melihat kita begini.." Jungkook mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi yang berstatus kekasih saudari kembarnya itu,**_

 _ **Dengan kesadaran penuh Jungkook mencoba bangun dari posisinya itu, tapi usahanya sia – sia karena Yoongi ternyata jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tubuh Yoongi yang mungil menipu dirinya dengan kekuatan yang tidak sebanding. Ia dibuat tidak bisa bergerak hanya karena Yoongi membayang diatasnya.**_

" _ **Kau tahu, Jungkook – ah?" Yoongi membuka suaranya dengan tubuh yang semakin di codongkan kearah Jungkook, "Jika aku harus berpisah dengan Jungra.." ia menjeda, "Itu bukan suatu masalah bagiku.."**_

 _ **Yoongi semakin meringsek maju kearah Jungkook, membawa kepalanya kearah samping Jungkook; tepatnya pada telinga Jungkook. Lelaki itu berbisik pelan dengan gigitan pada telinga Jungkook, "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."**_

" _ **Kau apa?" Jungkook terkejut, perlahan ia memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Yoongi yang masih tersenyum manis kearahnya.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."**_

Jungkook mengusap matanya dengan mulut yang berdecap, perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya. Ia menoleh sedikit pada sisi yang kosong, matanya menyipit saat ia tak menemukan saudari kembarnya disana. Menoleh cepat kearah lain, ia tak menemukan sosok Jungra disana. Diakuinya kalau ia panik, maka dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh kerah lain. Beruntung, ia menemukan Jungra yang nampak tertidur beralaskan meja didekat jendela. Ia merasa jauh lebih mereasa lega sekarang.

Seketika ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi di tepi ranjang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari terus memegang ponselnya yang kini telah berdering lagi,

 _Bahkan setelah semua ini, setelah beberapa tahun kami resmi berpisah.._

 _Dia tidak pernah berubah.._

Jungkook diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memilih menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Halo?"

( "Hey, kenapa kau lama sekali menjawab panggilanku?" nada merajuk yang khas dapat Jungkook dengar dengan jelas.

"Ayo bertemu di cafe sekarang." Yoongi berujar riang sembari terduduk disalah satu kursi taman, "Sekarang juga." Lanjutnya dengan nada setengah memaksa. )

"Aku tidak bisa pergi.."

( Yoongi terdiam sejenak "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa begitu?" ucapnya manja, )

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, seseorang yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengannya memang selalu saja bertindak seperti ini. Selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran selepas Yoongi berpisah dengan Jungra secara resmi, Jungkook selalu diberi kejutan berupa cara Yoongi yang selalu memaksakan kehendak yang ia punya dengan cara yang halus. Bahkan tak sesekali Yoongi secara terang – terangan memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkan.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa. Hari ini aku akan mulai kembali sibuk dengan segala aktifitasku disekolah. Jadi aku tidak bisa sama sekali menemuimu" jelas Jungkook,

("Lagi? Bukankah kau baru saja putus dengan kekasih seminggumu kemarin?" suara Yoongi mulai terdengar sangat menuntut.

Ia melepas kacamata bulat yang dikenakan sembari menatap depannya serius, "Gadis seperti apa kali ini?" )

"Seorang sunbae, 1 tahun lebih tua dariku."

( "Hm.. Apa ia begitu imut?" )

"Dibanding dengan imut..." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, bayangan akan Taehyung yang tengah menarik busur panah terlintas diotaknya.

"...dia sangat cantik?"

( "Melebihiku?" )

"Ya, melebihi darimu." Jungkook berkata jujur kali ini, "Bagaimana dengan kau yang kembali pada saudari kembarku? Kurasa mencoba mencintainya kembali bukan hal yang buruk?"

( "Tch, aku benci sisimu yang satu itu." Yoongi berdecih sebal, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." )

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat sambungan pada ponselnya terputus, ia menjauhkan benda persegi tersebut dari telinganya dan melemparkannya diatas kasur. "Ah, merepotkan.." gumamnya seraya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya kembali keatas kasur. Terlentang dengan mata yang menatap langit – langit rumahnya kosong. Pikirannya terasa penuh setelah obrolan ini.

Yoongi hanya masa lalu miliknya yang sengaja ia taruh pada sisi paling ujung hatinya. Berharap jika segala kenangan itu bisa terpeleset jatuh ke jurang dasar yang menjadi tempat penampungan para kenangan buruk. Bahkan semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pun, Jungkook selalu berharap jika Yoongi cepat merasa bosan dan langsung meninggalkannya seperti saat lelaki bermarga Min itu meninggalkan saudari kembarnya. Rasa bersalah yang mendalam selalu menghantui Jungkook selama ia menjalani hubungan itu.

Bayangan Jungra yang menatap penuh kecewa kearahnya selalu merangkaki tubuhnya kala malam tiba. Ia tak berani memejamkan mata saat malam tiba, memilih bertahan pada kesunyian malam dengan menatap wajah pias saudari kembarnya itu. Ia selalu betah berlama – lama menatap wajah tidur Jungra untuk mengumpulkan keberanian melawan segala doktrin Yoongi. Meski terkadang semuanya terasa layaknya bualan semata, tapi berselang satu tahun hubungan keduanya, Jungkook mulai bisa melawan segala kemutlakan Yoongi. Hingga pada akhirnya lelaki manis itu memilih mundur dan meninggalkan Jungkook seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Ia merasakan sakit yang Jungra rasakan saat itu, ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan bagaimana hati Jungra terluka saat tahu dirinyalah alasan Yoongi pergi. Tak ia pungkiri jika ia jatuh cinta pada Yoongi selama hubungan mereka terjalin. Sisi lembut serta pengertian Yoongi membuat sudut hati Jungkook menjadi sedikit terang. Tapi tetap saja, melangkah pergi dan membiarkan Yoongi melepaskannya adalah cara terbaik untuk menghapus dosa masa lalunya.

⁂

" _Gwaenchana, Kookie – ah. Jeongmal gwaenchana.." Jungra menatap lantai yang ia injak sendu, "Ini bukan salahmu." Ujar Jungra sembari menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman manis._

 _Biasanya Jungkook sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Tapi kali ini, melihat senyuman Jungra seperti itu serasa mengiris hatinya menjadi bagian tertipis serta terkecil. Ia membenci senyuman Jungra yang seperti itu. Ia sangat membencinya.._

" _Tidak, ini salahku. Seseorang yang menyebabkan Yoongi berpaling dan meninggalkanmu itu... Aku Jungra, aku!" emosi Jungkook memuncak, "Harusnya kau memakiku, memukulku, atau lakukan apapun segala hal yang sama menyakitiku juga dengan tangisan yang berderai – berai!" Jungkook memukul dadanya keras sembari menahan isakannya._

 _Ini tidak benar, Jungkook ingin Jungra meluapkan segalanya. Bukan hanya terdiam menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman manis seperti itu. Jungkook ingin Jungra melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, bukan malah menahan bak orang bodoh begitu._

" _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Jungra – ah. Kau menyakitiku.." suara Jungkook melemah, "Sangat menyakitiku.."_

" _Aku jauh lebih tersakiti, Jungkookie." Jungra berbalik badan dan menunduk sejenak._

" _Pada dasarnya, bukan aku yang memegang kunci hati Yoongi oppa. Seingatku, ia sendiri yang masih menyimpan dan menyembunyikan kunci itu seorang diri." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, "Sejak awal aku tak pernah memiliki hatinya, tak pernah sama sekali." Jungra terisak kecil dengan tangan yang mulai mengepal._

 _Perlahan, suara tangis pun menyelinap masuk ke indera pendengeran Jungkook. Membuat lelaki yang berstatus 10 menit lebih tua dari Jungra itu menatap punggung sang adik sendu. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh sosok rapuh itu, tapi ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jungra hanya akan semakin terluka dengan sikapnya, jadi ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan seluruh ungkapan hati Jungra._

" _Jadi jangan merasa bersalah. Karena itu hanya membuatku merasa semakin bodoh." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dengan suara sengaunya, "Terimakasih Jungkook – ah, kau menyadarkanku."_

" _Menyadarkan apa?"_

" _Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti.." ujar Jungra sembari berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam bingung disela rasa bersalahnya._

⁂

Jungkook terlalu lama berlarung pada masa lalunya, hingga tanpa sadar air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan mengusap pipinya sebelum Jungra melihat dan malah meledek dirinya. Berbicara tentang Jungra, anak itu masih dalam posisi tertidur duduknya yang pulas. Nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali, dan Jungkook merasa lega saat mengetahui fakta kalau ia dan Jungra tetap bersama tanpa ada jarak serta kecanggungan berarti setelah kejadian itu.

 _Jangan berpikir hal macam – macam lagi,_ Jungkook menasehati dirinya sendiri seraya merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi meringkuk kearah kiri.

 _Ah, gawat. Taehyung sunbae mulai berkeliaran diotakku.._

Seketika Jungkook terduduk, tangannya mengambil selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju Jungra dan menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut yang ia bawa. Tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut anak itu sayang sebelum akhirnya beralih arah mendekati sebuah gantungan yang terdapat jaket abu – abu miliknya. Ia mengambil jaket itu dan memakainya, berjalan kembali menuju kasur dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar ponsel.

Jungkook menggerakan tangannya untuk menggeser keatas setiap deretan kontak yang ada, mata serta tangannya terhenti saat kontak 'Taehyungie' dengan tanda hati ia lihat. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan. "Aku seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.." keluh Jungkook tak tahu diri.

Ia menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Terdiam statis dengan mata tertuju pada kalender bergambar pikachu diatas meja belajarnya.

 _Kali ini... bisakah aku jatuh cinta?_

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang fokus,

 _Kemungkinan selalu ada.. Bahkan aku terus berharap pada setiap awal hari dalam seminggu.._

Senyuman Taehyung terbayang jelas pada otaknya. Tentang pengungkapan kala itu mampu membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana mata kucing itu berbinar penuh keyakinan dan suara itu mengalun merdu bagaikan sebuah rayuan manis.

 _Tapi segala harapan itu hanya menjadi sebuah harapan saat tak ada perasaan apapun yang berkembang sepanjang jalinan hubungan kami.._

Jungkook menatap tanggal yang tertera pada kalender dan nampak seperti berpikir keras tentang sesuatu hal.

 _Tujuh hari untuk melihat apa yang ada dihatiku sebenarnya.._

Matanya turun untuk menatap lantai yang ia pijak,

 _Apakah Yoongi saja sudah cukup?_

⁂

 _Mereka masih bersandar pada sebuah pohon, berpegangan tangan erat dengan Jungkook yang meminum kopinya sembari melirik Yoongi yang sibuk mengusap tubuhnya. Malam ini terlalu dingin, lalu hal terbodoh selanjutnya adalah mereka yang sama sekali tak mengenakan atau membawa pakaian hangat._

 _Berinisiatif, Jungkook mengarahkan kopi panas itu pada Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi menyambutnya dengan senang, itu terlihat dari senyuman Yoongi yang mengembang saat Jungkook perlahan membantunya untuk meminum kopi tersebut. Mata Yoongi berbinar senang, ia menggengam tangan Jungkook lebih erat dan menatap Jungkook lekat. Jungkook merasakan genggaman pada tangannya mengerat. Ia menoleh kearah Yoongi dan mendapati Yoongi tersenyum hangat._

" _Ini hangat, terimakasih." Kata Yoongi,_

" _Bukan masalah, hyung." Jungkook mendapati dirinya juga tersenyum saat melihat itu._

 _Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua terlibat obrolan seru untuk membunuh waktu saat menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang._

⁂

 _Hening,_

 _Tak ada yang memulai percakapan sepanjang mereka menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi yang nampak sibuk dengan ponsel pada genggamannya. Seolah kehadiran Jungkook tak ia rasakan sama sekali. Pandangannya berpendar, mendapati pasangan lain tengah tertawa dan berbincang begitu asik satu sama lain._

' _Rasanya sangat hangat bisa berbincang begitu.' Batin Jungkook,_

 _Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang tengah meregangkan otot lehernya sekilas. Ia tersenyum dengan tangan yang mematikan ponsel dan meraih tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam. Tertawa pelan saat mendapati Jungkook berjengit kaget karena tangan mereka kini saling menggenggam satu satu sama lain._

" _Apa kau mulai bosan, sayang?" Yoongi menahan tawa saat Jungkook memberengut lucu untuk menyeruakan jawabannya._

" _Sebenarnya sedikit. Makanan itu sangat lama, aku sudah lapar hyung." Jungkook merajuk, mengundang kekehan lembut dari Yoongi._

 _Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk menyampirkan anak rambut Jungkook yang menutup separuh matanya kesamping, "Ah, anak bayiku sudah lapar rupanya, eoh? Aigu, sabarlah sebentar sayang.." Yoongi berujar jenaka._

 _Dan Jungkook tertawa dibuatnya, dan lagi.. keduanya terlarut dalam obrolan seru sepanjang mereka menunggu serta menikmati makan malam mereka berdua._

⁂

Jungkook berdengus sebal, lagi – lagi bayangan itu hadir dalam otaknya. Ia menggeram bak anak kucing sembari menggusak rambutnya asal. Memilih mengalihkan mata pada ponselnya masih menampilkan kontak Taehyung. Ia terpaku, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik..

To : Taehyungie,

From : Jungkook

Selamat pagi, Tae – Tae hyung..

Status : Sending...

Loading ...

Sent ...

"Aku mengirim pesan yang sama untuk setiap orang berbeda dalam setiap minggu.." Jungkook bergumam kecil, "Hanya tinggal lihat, bagaimana selanjutnya untuk orang kali ini..." Jungkook terduduk dengan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel.

From :Taehyungie,

To : Haguakuen – Jungkook

Aku membencimu, Jungkook. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan kau sudah membuatku terbangun..

Status : Sending...

Loading..

Sent..

Jungkook terlonjak saat matanya menangkap balasan dari Taehyung yang hanya berselang 5 menit. Wajahnya berseri – seri dengan senyuman lebar terlihat jelas, dengan cepat ia kembali mengetikan balasan untuk calon pujaan hatinya..

To : Taehyungie,

From : Haguakuen – Jungkook

My bad, sorry hyungie.

Status : Sending ...

Loading ...

Sent ..

 _Bagaimana pun, ia terlihat berbeda dari penampilannya..._

"Mungkin ia akan terlihat sangat cute, jika didekati lebih lanjut.." Jungkook terkekeh pelan dengan satu tangan melingkari lehernya sendiri. Anak itu masih tersenyum lebar sembari menatap ponselnya sendiri. Dan pada menit berikutnya ia dibuat terkejut dengan Taehyung yang menelponnya.. Dengan terburu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut antusias,

"Halo?"

( "Ya, idiot." ) suara Taehyung terdengar serak, khas sekali dengan ciri orang yang benar – benar baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jungkook diam – diam tersenyum mendengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar sangat lucu, ( "Benar, kau yang menjawab teleponku saat ini." ) Dan Jungkook dibuat tertawa saat Taehyung terdengar merajuk diujung sana.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae – nim. Aku memang bodoh." Kata Jungkook dengan tawa,

( "Jangan meminta maaf sembari tertawa, kau brengsek." Taehyung berujar kesal saat mendengar suara Jungkook diujung sana. "Kau tahu? Terbangun disaat tidur nyenyak membuatku tidak bisa tertidur kembali." Ucap Taehyung dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Katakan, apa yan akan kau lakukan untuk itu, adik kelasku yang brengsek?" Taehyung sengaja membuat nadanya seseram mungkin, meski ia tahu itu takkan mempan untuk adik kelasnya satu itu.

Mungkin untuk orang lain, Taehyung dengan suara seperti itu sangat menyeramkan. Taehyung berani menjamin jika mereka takkan pernah mau mengajak Taehyung berbicara lagi setelah itu. Tapi Taehyung meyakini dalam hati kalau Jungkook takkan ciut hanya karena gertakan itu. )

"Then.. What should i do, sunbaenim?"

( "Brengsek yang menyebalkan, aku benar – benar ingin memukul wajahmu sekarang." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya asal. )

Sedangkan disisi lain, senyuman tak dapat lepas dari bibir Jungkook. Anak itu nampak menikmati obrolannya dengan Taehyung. Itu dapat terlihat dari cara bicaranya saat ini, "Oh begitu? Haruskah aku datang untuk mendapatkan pukulan darimu?" Jungkook berujar jenaka.

Namun hanya hening yang ia dapatkan. Jungkook terdiam,

 _Gawat, dia berhenti menjawab..._

 _Ini menyeramkan..._

Jungkook berniat memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak sebelum akhirnya suara Taehyung kembali terdengar,

( "Jungkook – ah..." )

" _Ne?_ "

( "Datanglah ke latihan pagi ini.." )

"Latihan pagi? Latihan pagi apa?" tanya Jungkook heran, seketika otaknya seperti tersumbat dengan pengalihan pembicaraan yang Taehyung buat.

( "Bodoh.." Taehyung memaki sembari bangkit dari duduknya, "Tell me, what club you belong to?" Taehyung mendadak bisa berbahasa Inggris disaat kesal seperti ini.

Anak itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar dan membuka gordennya. Menatap pemandangan gedung didepannya dengan mata yang masih megantuk serta anak rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari. )

"Ah, the archery club?" balas Jungkook,

( "Jangan bertanya lagi.. kau membuatku semakin kesal." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Jangan sampai tidak hadir. Karena kurasa aku akan datang untuk latihan hari ini." Kata Taehyung dengan nada memperingati, "Ingat, ini adalah hukuman yang terjadi karena kau membangunkan ku sepagi ini. Tengatkan itu baik – baik di otakmu, Jungkookie – ah."

Tak ada jawaban yang ia dengar, "Baiklah, sudah dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti, Jungkookie." Dan Taehyung memutuskan sambungan itu sepihak. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meregangkan tubuh, terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. )

"Jadi dia akan datang, huh?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia menjauhkan ponsel, "Ah, ini sangat terlihat jelas.." ucap Jungkook menaruh ponselnya diatas meja lampu.

 _Tetapi ini hanya sangat sempurna untuk direncakan.._

Jungkook tersenyum dengan kepala menoleh kearah Jungra yang terlelap.

 _Aku tidak boleh tertidur lagi setelah ini, ini kemajuan yang pesat.._

Jungkook memukul pelan kepalanya dengan senyuman bodoh. Anak itu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan mendekati Jungra hanya untuk memeluknya erat.

"Jungraaaa! Aku senang!" Jungra terperanjat dari tidurnya sesaat suara Jungkook menyapa gendang telinganya dengan sangat tepat dan nyaring.

Gadis itu mendumal kesal sembari mengorek telinganya dengan telunjuk dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak kesana – kemari akibat Jungkook yang memeluknya tak bisa diam. "Ayo, bangun dan datang ke club pagi ini, Jungra! Ayo bangun, Jungra!"

"Berisik! Aku sudah bangun. Astaga, berhenti berbicara tepat ditelingaku Jungkook. Kau ingin aku tuli mendadak ya?!" seru Jungra kesal,

Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya sembari cekikan, dan Jungra hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas tingkah laku saudaranya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" dan pertanyaan Jungra saat itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jungkook.

Karena sekarang anak itu sedang bernyanyi – nyanyi dengan lirik asal sembari meminum susunya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Jungra yang menggeleng dramatis menatap kepergian saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kurasa suara Taehyung dipagi hari membuat ia menjadi gila.." Jungra mengakhiri tatapannya dengan sebuah senyum.

Jungra tidak benar – benar tertidur sejak Jungkook terbangun. Anak itu sengaja berpura – pura tertidur saat melihat gerak – gerik Jungkook. Bahkan anak itu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang berubah – ubah saat berteleponan tadi.

"Semoga saja kali ini tidak terulang lagi.." Jungra menghela nafas, "Semoga saja..." dan Jungra memilih kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dengan senyuman sepanjang ia mencoba menutup mata..

 _ **To be continue...**_

 **Author notes :**

 **3232 words count,**

Kepanjangankah? Muhehehe, part kali ini dibagi menjadi dua part karena part kali ini akan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat panjang. So, make sure you'll get no bored when read it!

Oh and make sure, leave some comment also vote!

So, Muffluousse log out!

See you,

Jakarta, 13/06/2018.


End file.
